What Sasuke Saw
by ViDez
Summary: FirstStory! Little Sasuke saw something that night... Bit of OOC-ness, tiny spoiler from Naruto Manga Chp. 386.


**First of all, this is my first story... so please go easy on me...**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...**

---

The seven-year old's eyes slowly open. He sat up from his bed and looked outside his window with sleepy onyx eyes,

It was still dark.

He blinked and looked at his alarm clock. The boy groaned, seeing it was only 11PM. He ran a hand through his dark hair and stood up. He quickly walked to his bedroom door and opened it. Quietly, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a quick snack

Once the boy arrived at the kitchen, he carefully grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard. He yawned as he was opening the refrigerator, grabbing a half-full milk carton and a ripe tomato. The child bit into the bright red fruit, savoring the taste and swallowing. He then took a long gulp of milk, leaving a milk mustache under his nose.

After the tasty snack, he quickly -but quietly- dashed up the stairs. He walked past his older brother's room, then his parents' room…

He stopped hearing noises inside the said room. He gently opened the door and let out a small gasp. Paling, he shut the door gently and ran back to his room.

Sasuke quickly shut his bedroom door and jumped into the covers of his bed. Maybe he'll ask his older brother tomorrow…

**Uchiha Itachi's Bedroom, 9AM**

_Knock, knock_

Itachi hastily hid his new '_Icha Icha Paradise_' novel in his desk drawer. '_If it's Shisui I will katon his ass to the Hokage monument._'He thought irritated. He straightened himself up in his chair and coughed, "Come in,"

The door opened and Sasuke's head peered in his bedroom, taking a look around. The younger Uchiha opened the door fully and closed it behind him. He looked into his older brother's eyes asking permission to speak.

Itachi relaxed and smiled at his brother, "What is it, otouto?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled back, "Um, well… last night, something kinda _happened._" He mumbled the last three words mostly to himself, but Itachi heard it.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…"

Insert awkward silence here.

"Uh, well, Otou-san and Okaa-san were doing something weird. You see, Otou-san was on top of Okaa-san and--," he didn't get the opportunity to finish that sentence because Itachi slapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke-chan, please don't finish that sentence." Suddenly the skilled ninja's mind formed an idea, "Why don't you ask them at dinnertime?"

Sasuke blinked but nodded his head; Itachi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, let's not speak of this until dinner. Now get out."

Before Sasuke left, Itachi asked the one question that's been bothering him for a while,

"Oh, was Otou-san wearing a…um… something _plastic_ on his…you-know…?"

When Sasuke shook his head no, Itachi just smiled at his brother and nodded. He then watched his younger brother scurry out of his room.

Itachi proceeded to take out of his desk drawer a…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

… Neatly folded piece of paper with lots of security seals attached to it **(A/N: HA! Didn't expect that now, didn't ya?!)**. He deactivated the seals and unfolded the sheet of paper. Written on it was the following:

_Reasons to murder my clan_

_By Uchiha Itachi_

_-Shisui has a better and cooler title than me ('Shisui of the Mirage')! 'Genius Prodigy' doesn't sound so intimidating…_

_-The clan (almost always Otou-san) is making me work my ass off._

_-Sasuke's little eyes. Mwahahaha…_

_-The toilet's clogged and no one is fucking fixing it! _

He took out a pen and neatly added:

_-Okaa-san might be pregnant. Stupid Otou-san…_

The young ANBU once again activated the seals on the now folded paper and stuffed it in his desk drawer. He then took out his '_Icha Icha Paradise_' novel and started reading from where he left off. He blushed and giggled perversely. **(A/N: Oh, the OOC-ness! –grins-) **

**Kitchen, Dinnertime**

The family of four ate dinner in silence. Sasuke looked at his older brother for help, Itachi merely mouthed, _'Ask him now, I need to do something.' _

Itachi stood up from his seat, "I have to go start my mission now, excuse me."

Uchiha Fugaku (Otou-san) nodded slightly. He watched as Itachi walked out of the kitchen. He glanced at Sasuke throwing a look at him that clearly said, 'I have a question and you're bloody ignoring me.' He mentally sighed, "What is it Sasuke?"

Uchiha Mikoto (Okaa-san) looked at the dark-haired boy. Sasuke took a deep breath,

"What were you two doing last night? I kinda saw but I wanted to ask you…"

Fugaku choked on his rice and Mikoto looked like her eyes were going to pop out anytime soon. Unfortunately for them Sasuke continued,

"Could you tell me?!" Sasuke pleaded, flashing the 'Puppy dog eyes' at his parents.

The two crimson-faced adults looked at each other. After a few moments they gave in…

At 12:30AM the next day Sasuke stared at his blank ceiling, clearly traumatized by 'the talk'; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to sleep.

Fugaku installed a lock on his and Mikoto's room, his thumb getting hit by the hammer a few times while trying to nail the thing in. After all that trouble, Mikoto decided to play it safe and sleep instead of 'having fun' with Fugaku.

Itachi was having trouble trying not to laugh out loud. Instead of going out on a mission, he secretly caught the whole embarrassing 'talk' on camera. He decided that tomorrow he'll mail the video to everyone in Konoha, including the council and the Hokage…

…Sneaky bastard.


End file.
